Ninjago:Secrets
by differentfandoms
Summary: the ninja are back at school but this time they don't know that the have elemental powers, read this and you'll see them over the days unlock secrets and eventually there powers! I do not own most of the characters LEGO does I only own the story and these characters, Jackie, Ava, Cassandra, Felicity, Darcy, Jackson and Sophia. Hope u guys enjoy : )!
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

Chapter 1

Jay pov

Today it was my 17th birthday and unfortunately for most of the day I was at school.

"Mum, dad I'm gonna go to school now I'll see you later" I shouted up to my parents, like usual no answer as my parents would always be in the garage doing something. So, I walked up to the end of the road to catch the school bus just like I would nearly every single day.

"Bro happy birthday" my best friend Kai said with a giant grin on his face and a wrapped git in his hand

"Kai, you shouldn't have" I said sarcastically

"Enough sarcasm open the present already" he said impatiently, slowly I opened the blue, slick, shiny paper to find a pair of silver num-chuks

"Dude these are amazing but I better put them in my locker before principal Wu finds them and then bashes me with his stick" Kai nodded his head in agreement

"Ok I'll see you in 1st lesson then" I waved him goodbye and ran off to my locker.

I had a pretty big locker it could fit 5 coats in it and had 3 shelves for my books and other pieces of junk, the outside was a dark shiny green. I put the num-chuks at the back and grabbed my books for the first 2 lessons, all of a sudden my locker door slammed shut right in front of my face by a slightly tinted orange hand

"Walker I see it's your birthday"

"And what do you want with it, Nadakan"

"All I have to say is Nya doesn't like you and she never will"

"Get away from me Nadakan I don't want to see you so just go away you over grown bully"

"Walker you really have out done yourself this time, why don't we take a trip to the toilets"

My arch enemy Nadakan had a tight grasp around my neck as I felt myself move around until we stopped and I heard a familiar voice say

"Nadakan put Jay down and no one has to get hurt"

"Hence if I were you I wouldn't act so tough"

"And if I was you I would put Jay down very carefully" I dropped to the ground with a big thud I looked up there he was with his jet-black hair and brown eyes kneeling down to help me up

"Thanks Cole, long time no see am I right"

"Jay I saw you yesterday you idiot, but happy birthday I got you a card with some money I'll give it to you in second lesson, until then"

"yeah bye" **all these presents for me** , I thought. There was 5 minutes until lesson 1 which to me was a very short time so I quickly ran to maths.

It was the end of the day already, I could go home and see all the presents I was going to get I was about to cross the road but then a motorbike and two people stopped in front of me one of them got off and took off their helmet, the girl had black hair trimmed perfectly into a bob and pale blue eyes with ruby red lips

"Nya, hey how are you" I said awkwardly

"I'm fine, so I heard it's your birthday and I wanted to give you this" she leant in close to my cheek and gave me a kiss, I could feel her warm lips against my cheek. I stood there in shock as she got back on the bike with the other person and drove away

"Out of all the gifts I've had today that was the best" I quietly said to myself and ran to catch the bus home.

"Mum, dad I'm home" I shouted this time there was a reply

"Son can you come in here we've got a surprise" my dad said, I dumped my bag at the bottom of the stairs and ran into the living room

"Ta da we hope you like it" my mum said excitingly, I looked down at a wooden basket and in the basket, was a golden Labrador with brown eyes it came up to me with its wagging tail and sat down right in front of me

"I love her, she's so cute I'm gonna call you Lightning Strike" I said to the Labrador

"it's a he dear to be correct"

"Lightning Strike can be a boy's name too" I said back still staring at the dog

"Son your mother and I need to tell you something which we know you won't like so take a seat in the chair would ya" my father said with full concern, I went and sat down in the old armchair opposite to the couch

"Son I don't know how to tell you this but 16 years ago we found a child at our doorstep and took him in, a year earlier your real mother abandoned you so the comity decided you needed a family and so a year later we had a child at our doorstep, that child was you"

"You mean I'm adopted, no this this can't be true"

"we're sorry son"

"No, I, I, I have to go to my room and don't even bother following me, come on Lightning Strike lets go" I left the room tears streaming down my face but they didn't feel like normal tears they felt like lightning. I grabbed my bag and ran up the creaky stairs to my room, I dumped out all the presents and cards onto the floor and jumped on my bed and cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kai pov

It was a brand-new day and I was feeling ready, I had already had my breakfast and was now waiting for my sister on my new red motorbike

"Hurry up I don't have all day, sis" I said whilst looking at my pretend watch

"I'm sorry that took so long I had to get my homework" she panted, Nya quickly put her helmet on, jumped on the bike and we were off to another day of school.

The hallways where crowded with kids of all ages, at the end of the corridor I spotted one of my friends, Zane. I sprinted towards him before he disappeared

"Hey Zane, what ya doin" I asked him

"I am doing my maths homework again to make sure it's correct" my strange friend answered, suddenly everything stopped except 3 girls who were walking in a triangular formation. The girl on the left was called Pixel she had short silver hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes, silver lips and she wore all silver. The girl in the middle was Skylor she also had short hair in a ponytail but her hair was crimson red, amber eyes, faint red lips and wore all orange, she was also my ex-girlfriend. The girl on the right was Jackie, she was Skylor's younger twin sister she had long wavy black hair, sparkling blue eyes, bright red lips and wore an outfit made out of green, blue and pink.

"I don't see how you could have possibly dumped one of the hottest girls in school" a voice said

"Cole where did you come from, you startled me" I said whilst tumbling backwards a bit

"But seriously how could you"

"I don't know but I kinda wish I hadn't" I didn't realise that Skylor was listening to me and my friend argue and was standing right next to me until she said

"Kai Smith, I need to talk to you I'll meet you by the boy's toilets in 5 minutes" she whispered in my ear but some would say she purred into my ear. I stood there silently while my ex-girlfriend walked towards the boy's bathrooms

"I'll see you later there's something I need to do" I said to my mates and then went after Skylor.

"What do you want and make this quick" I snapped at her

"I want you" she said and pulled my collar close so that our lips would collide I pushed away and took her hand

"c'mon" I said, I pushed the boy's door open and took her into the biggest cubical

"What are you trying to do" I asked

"I want to do it with you"

"Are you sure"

"Certain"

With those words I pushed her against a wall and started kissing her, my hands slowly fell down from her shoulder blades to her waist and then down to her butt I moved my hands around her plump butt cheeks and would squeeze, my hands flew up to her button shirt I stopped kissing her and started slowly unbuttoning her shirt I looked up into her amazing sparkling golden like eyes, I got bored of unbuttoning so I tore her top apart and saw the outlines of her boobs I could mainly see her pink laced bra

"I forgot how much I loved your body, girl" I purred to her then dived into her neck and started kissing her neck, I heard her whispering

"Harder, harder" after that there were some strange noises

"Stop" Skylor said, she looked at my top and took it off for me, her eyes travelled downwards towards my abs she stroked them slowly with her index finger and at the bottom she said

"Boop" whilst poking it, I looked back up at her eyes but something wasn't right one eye was blue and underneath her eye as an amber eye contact, **act natural** I thought my hands crept up to her red hair to the roots I tugged the hair and it all came off to show a girl with long wavy black and sparkling blue eyes, once I got the other contact out of her eye

"Jackie?!" I said surprised

"I can explain everything but now's not the best time, tomorrow meet me outside of school we can talk then and remember to keep this a secret" she said whilst putting her orange shirt back on, then she ran out of the toilets to leave me alone to get changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zane pov**

 **I had finished the first 2 lessons and it was now lunch time, I was waiting in the line for lunch with my friends Cole and Kai "what are you going to have for lunch today Kai?" I asked "something that's not meatballs they were disgusting"**

 **"** **and wait about you Cole"**

 **"** **probably the meatballs, I like them"**

 **"** **they're disgusting"**

 **"** **are not"**

 **"** **are too"**

 **"** **are not"**

 **"** **are too"**

 **"** **I wonder if there's cake, please let there be cake" Cole begged I got to the front of the queue and grabbed a chicken and lettuce sandwich, a fruit salad and a bottle of water "Zane how do you eat so healthy?" Kai asked whilst grabbing a bottle of milk. I went to sit down at our usual table to find a girl with a black bob already sitting there "hello Nya, how are you?" I asked the girl "I'm worried out of my mind" she said "why's that little sis" Kai said whilst sitting next to her "I've tried calling Jay but he's not picking up, do you know where he is" Nya exclaimed with worry "sorry no, he hasn't been in all day" Cole replied "thanks for the info, I'm gonna look around the school to try and find him if you want you can join me" Nya suggested "sure why not"**

 **"** **I'm in what about you Zane"**

 **"** **I'll catch up in a bit" I answered, the other 3 got out of their seats and walked towards the exit. Come on Zane you need to go help find Jay** I thought but before I could do anything 3 girls stood in front of me "Pixel remind me what we're doing here"

"we are kidnapping Zane"

"what! We can't do that what if the principal finds out"

"we'll put him in my locker it will be fine Jackie, so Skylor could you do the honour"

"Skylor, Pixel, Jackie"

"I'm so sorry about this" I heard Jackie say before Skylor punched me right between my eyes, after that all I saw was black and I could feel a bruise.

"Zane Julien wake up now" a voice commanded, my eyes opened I looked down at my hands I couldn't move them as they were tied to a chair as were my feet "hello" I shouted into the darkness there was only one patch of light and that was over me "look at your chest Zane, what looks different" the voice said, I looked down at my chest and where my heart would've been there was something electrical and blue "is this a prank or a joke" "no this is not either of those, you're just like me, you have a secret that not even you knew about, you are robot Zane" the person came out of the shadows "Pixel you're a robot" I exclaimed, her chest plate was open as well to show the same blue source "this cannot be true"

"it is though"

"there isn't even any proof that I am one"

"there is just let me get it" Pixel said, she ran back into the darkness and disappeared. I heard footsteps she came into the light but this time it wasn't pixel, the girl had bright pink hair with one strip of blue, crimson red lips, icy blue lips and wore a mixture of blue and black clothes "don't shout for help cause I am the help" she said "I'm here to get you out of here before she does anything else" the girl untied me from the chair "thank you and what is your name?" I asked her "my name is Seliel" she answered with pride, Seliel took my hand and we ran into the shadows then we stop I heard a clicking noise like laches being lifted up and indeed they were, rays of a sunset cut into the dark room as a window was being lifted "quickly get out and get on the back of the motorbike" said Seliel and I did what she told me to do, a minute had past and he finally got on the motorbike "hold on" she warned and we sped off as far away from the building as possible.

"Can you drop me off here my house is there" I said pointing to a pure white house "ok but keep this a secret and don't tell anyone about me" Seliel snapped, she pulled over and I got off "call me if you're ever in trouble now I shall disappear like a phantom" and in a blink of an eye she had disappeared like a phantom **lets go to bed and think this all through, no one can know I'm a robot I must keep it a secret** I thought, I opened the front door and went into my warm and cosy house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cole pov

It was 7:45 and I was on the earliest bus to school, like normal there were only 7 kids on the bus including myself of course. I was standing outside of the school alone, like I would everyday but then someone caught my eye "Jay, dude where have been?" I asked my friend "I've been at home"

"why?"

"wasn't very well"

"ok, well it's good to have you back"

"it's good to be back" he said sarcastically "wanna come gym with me?"

"I have nothing else to do, so, sure" so me and Jay walked towards the gym.

"Jay, I 've known you for a very long time and I know when you're lying, tell me the truth why weren't you in yesterday?" I asked Jay whilst lifting the heaviest weight like it was a piece of pie "I wasn't lie"

"you were Jay, so tell me why you weren't in" I demanded "no I won't tell you"

"yes, you will"

"it's a secret"

"we are friends aren't we and I'm good at keeping secrets so tell me, please" I moaned "you are good at this"

"I know, now tell me" I said with a serious putting the weight down "I'm… I'm… I'm… I'm adopted, mum and dad told me on my birthday that's why I wasn't in yesterday" he confessed, a single electric blue tear rolling down his cheek, he quickly wiped it away "Jay, I'm sorry I really am" I said with sympathy "thanks but I didn't ask for your pity but keep it a secret for me, promise"

 **"** **I promise on my cake" I swore "really that's the only thing you could think of"**

 **"** **you know how important cake is to me"**

 **"** **true, very true" we spent the rest of the time we had together in silence.**

 **"** **Who can tell me what 5x25 is" my maths teacher said to the whole class "it's 125 Miss Misaco" said the boy next to me, all that Miss Misaco was saying was nonsense as I couldn't stop thinking about Jays little secret, out of nowhere felt a foot kicking my chair I turned around to tell the person to stop "Morro do you mind I'm trying to work here"**

 **"** **oh, sorry Hence I didn't mean to oh wait I did"**

 **"** **what do you want" I sighed "I need to tell you something after class" Morro said leaning closer "ok" I turned around in my chair and before I knew it class had already finished and I was talking to Morro. Morro had black hair that went to his chin, light green eyes and wore all green "so, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"**

 **"** **it would be a lot easier to just show you, we'll be stopping at my locker for a couple of minutes"**

 **"** **sure, but can we get a move on I don't want to be late for science" Morro led the way to his locker.**

 **"** **How long will this take" I said getting anxious "only a minute"**

 **"** **well hurry up then"**

 **"** **before I show you this I must ask, do you believe in supernatural things and destinies"**

 **"** **um yeah"**

 **"** **well then read this, it tells you what happens in your future, or at least what might harm you"**

 **"** **cool I can't wait to read it" I said before we sprinted off to class.**

 **It was halfway through science and I was getting curious, the old tattered leather covered book looked awesome,** **shit come on Cole one look won't hurt** I thought I crept my hand into my bag and pulled out the book, I put the book under the table and on my lap I looked around to make sure no one was looking then I opened it on a random page It said _Cole had the scroll he was running trying to get out of the house before the clock struck twelve, 30 seconds left he was almost out of the house, running, sprinting, sweat dripped down his forehead his earth powers couldn't save him now but it was too late he had become a ghost_ "what no that can't be true, can it, what if it is true what if I do have powers and what if I do turn into a ghost" I said to myself hoping no one had heard me "class dismissed, I hope you have a wonderful rest of the day" the professor said, **nobody can know about this I'll have to keep it a secret as will the book for now I'll keep hold of it** I thought and walked to the lunch hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Kai pov**

 **Lunch, the best part of the day apart from the end of the school day. "Cole, over here" I shouted out to him, he walked over and took the seat next to me "how are ya, ma main man?" I asked with a smile "good you?"**

 **"** **I'm fine"**

 **"** **I was wondering if you wanna come to the football game tonight" then it hit me, I was going out with Jackie "sorry I can't, I'm going out tonight" I apologised "with who, oh wait let me guess Skylor"**

 **"** **nope"**

 **"** **Nya, you could be going out for family reasons" Cole guessed "no"**

 **"** **then who is it?"**

 **"** **I'm not gonna tell ya, I promised I would keep it a secret" I said and he knew that I wasn't going to tell him since I was so stubborn, I pulled my phone out from my pocket and sent her a text saying** are you still up for tonight. The last time we texted she hated me and I was the same, before me and Skylor broke up we didn't get on until I broke up with Skylor then me and Jackie became civilised but that didn't stop us from teasing each other. Cole had obviously seen that I texted Jackie and said "so, you're going out with Jackie, I told you that you two made a perfect couple JackKai will always be together until death"

"it's not like that, she just wants to talk" I said whilst trying to hold in the red lush on my cheeks. Ping, I had a text from Jackie, yeah can we get a coffee while we're at it, I ignored everything Cole was saying and just texted Jackie

kai: sure which coffee place did you want to go to

jackie: how about the one round the corner

kai: ok cya outside school

jackie: yeah cya, hothead

kai: your one to talk

jackie: you're the only one who's around here

kai: did u just call me hot?

jackie: i meant hothead not hot i wasn't complementing u

kai: you so were complementing me

jackie: was not

kai: so was

jackie: was not

kai: so was

jackie: i'll cya later

kai: bye

 **"** **K** ai, dude we've got to go we have only got two hours left of school and I want to get them over and done with, we've got food tech my favourite class" Cole said, **great food tech and I sit next to Jackie and Cole great just great** , I thought.

"Class you have thirty minutes left to make these cupcakes" Mr Darreth said looking greedily at the example cupcakes, we were set tasks in pairs I was with Jackie, unfortunately, every time I looked around at Cole to make conversation he would talk about how I should be worrying about the date, I kept telling him it wasn't a date but he was persistent that it was "Jackie, could you pass me the sprinkles"

"yeah sure, here you are"

"by the way you have wonderful icing techniques"

"thank you, Kai" I carried on putting the sprinkles on the cakes silently "right here's the last one" Jackie said, giving the cupcake to me "you know that black haired friend of yours is staring at us" she said lowering her voice "yeah probably is, did you know that he calls us JackKai"

"what, why would anyone ship us we don't even like each other"

"exactly, I keep telling him that but he doesn't listen"

"and what sort of name is JackKai anyway"

"I know right" as soon as I said that I only had just noticed that all of the class had left the room "um Jackie"

"yeah" she said, giggling to herself "I think class is over"

"you don't say, I'll see you after school" she said waving to me and running out of the class room "yeah see ya" I called out to her, I grabbed my stuff and left the room to go to registration.

"so what were you two love birds talking about" Cole asked, we were both outside the school by an old oak tree "nothing much"

"really"

"yep"

"what are you gonna wear to your evening out"

"err"

"wait you're just gonna wear that" he said whilst looking disgusted "why not" I said shrugging at the look he was giving me "put this on" Cole said out of his bag he pulled out a red hoody with a pocket and 2 strings "why do you have one of my hoodies"

"you left it at mine last week I was waiting for the right moment to give it back, oh and put this on" he also got an earpiece from his bag "remind me why I need this?"

"so I can hear your conversation"

"but it's secret"

"if you don't I'll shred that sports top you love so much"

"which one?" I asked dumbly "the one with the flames on and says hot stuff"

"you wouldn't"

"I would" he said raising both eyebrows "fine but go I think I see her coming" I said shoving him away and I was right she was coming out of the door "oh good you got changed too" she said I looked at her confused, she was wearing a short blue dress with a black leather jacket on top, a gold necklace with a crown pendant on it, black high heeled ankle boots and had her hair in a messy bun "shall we" I said offering my arm and smirking "we shall" she said taking my arm and blushing, we walked around the corner to the coffee shop.

The bell made a jingly noise as another person came into the coffee shop, Jackie was sitting in a booth so I made my way over to her "our coffee's should be coming soon but now you're gonna tell me what happened the other day" I demanded "well, a week ago I was in the main city of Ninjago when I bumped into my father, Chen, and his friend Clouse, as you might not know Chen is only 7 years older than me but anyway, I tried to walk away from them but 2 men walked behind me and pulled me back to where they were they said that if I didn't do the task then they would kick me out of the house and make sure I was homeless" suddenly a woman came along with our coffee's and said "I hope you enjoy your drinks and have a wonderful day" the woman walked away silently back to the counter "please go on with what you were saying" I told "dad wanted Skylor to do because he knew that she would easily agree to do it, but she failed when you broke up with her"

"so that's why you weren't nice you to me, you were worried about me"

"yeah and now my own father is gonna kick me out of the house if he finds out I didn't accomplish the task" she said looking down in here latte "I don't get it, what did he want from me and what was the task"

"I don't really know he said to get close to you and he mentioned something about power" **what power** I thought and before I could ask any more questions a voice from in front of the table disturbed us again "well, well, well if it isn't my twin Jackie and ex-boyfriend Kai" Skylor said "hi Skylor, shouldn't you be shopping" Jackie said taking a shaky breath "and shouldn't you be at home not telling anybody about dad's plans"

"well I"

"I don't want to even hear it" Skylor interrupted "Pixel get this on video for me won't ya"

"sure thing, Sky" her companion said, "now Jackie why don't I just tell Kai all your secret, huh, he seems like a good listener"

"Skylor leave her alone she's your twin sister don't be so mean" I said trying to help Jackie out "shut it Smith" she snapped back with attitude "so Kai, did you know that Jackie isn't actually my twin she was adopted"

"what I… I…" she said in shock a tear rolling down her cheek "did you also know that she has relatives but they're all in jail except for one called Griffin Turner but he went missing after a car crash and that her real parents died because they were alcoholics and got arrested then were shot because they were too dangerous" tears streamed down Jackie face and one dripped in her latte, I was frustrated but I tried to keep my calm "can we take this matter outside, people are starting to stare" I said hoping that she would leave once we got outside "fine" she said grabbing Jackie's wrist and tugging her out of the shop and into an alleyway, I shortly followed and after me was Pixel who was still filming us. I got onto the alleyway to see Skylor hit Jackie to make Jackie fall to her knees, Jackie's nose was bleeding "SKYLOR STOP, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" I shouted at her "I'm giving Jackie some payback and doing dad's dirty work for him" Skylor sneered and punch Jackie so that she feel on her side still shocked from the truth and the secrets that even she didn't seem to know "LEAVE JACKIE ALONE" I screamed, a fire burned in my chest I ran up to Skylor and punched her but this wasn't a normal punch it felt like my fist was on fire "alright, alright, I'll leave her alone for now, Acronix come here"" she said clutching her mouth since she had drew blood, a man came out of the shadows with car keys in his hands, Pixel was filming the 2 of them as soon as Acronix was close to Skylor she pulled him in close and they kissed, she kissed him right in front of me but I don't care I was over her, Pixel turned the camera and filmed me she "oohhh that has got to sting how do you feel Kai Smith?" she asked I was about to answer her question when I noticed that her eyes weren't green but scarlet red "Pixel are coming or not" Skylor mentioned to her "yes coming and here's your phone with the footage" Pixel replied, I hadn't noticed that a black sports car had pulled up, Pixel quickly got into the car "another time we will meet again Smith, see you at home Jackie" Skylor shouted out of the window as they drove away, I only then remembered that Jackie was on the floor I ran up to her side to help her up "you ok"

"I am now, thanks for standing up for me"

"no problem, if you want I can walk you home"

"no, I can't go back to that place ever again" she said wiping the mascara and dried blood away "but you don't have anywhere to sleep"

"I'm staying over at my friend, Seliel's house for tonight as for tomorrow I don't know where I'll go"

"you can stay at mine we have a giant house and a lot of room, my family won't mind"

 **"** **really?"**

 **"** **yeah"**

 **"** **thanks, do you mind walking me over to my friend's house"**

 **"** **I don't mind it means I can get more exercise"**

 **"** **great and I'll take you on that offer if you don't mind" she said standing up and walking on ahead.**

 **It had only been 5 minutes and it was pouring with rain "I thought it was meant to be summer not winter or autumn" Jackie complained trying to cover her head with her hands and it was getting colder every minute "how much further til we get to your friend's house?" I asked putting my hood up "2 more minutes" she answered "it's at the end of the road" she added pointing to a house with a black and blue door, we were so close but we stopped "I can knock on the door on my own you know" she said leaning closer we stood there for a minute in silence, it was like a cheesy romance movie it was raining and we were standing under a dim lighted lamp in the cold and darkness of the night, I looked into her blue eyes and I felt a sort a passion grow stronger in my heart " see ya tomorrow, Hothead" she teased "see you tomorrow Jacks" I stood and watched her go into the house.**

 **I was walking towards the car park where I had parked my motorbike that morning when someone shouted "Kai, you wanna lift" I spun on my heel and saw Jay in his blue car "yes please it's raining and I'm freezing" I ran to the other side of the car got in and buckled up "where were you yesterday bro, Nya was worried sick"**

 **"** **I was ill and I know, Nya was nagging at me how I wasn't picking up"**

 **"** **why weren't you picking up?" I asked, out of a pocket in the car he pulled out his phone which was trashed "wow, it's a good thing you have a spare phone"**

 **"** **yeah, right here you are home sweet home see ya" I got out of the car and ran towards the door of my home, I opened it and shouted "I'm home" like I told Jackie my house was giant so here was an echo and it felt like home "Nya we're gonna have to catch the bus to school tomorrow, I left the bike at the parking lot" I said to my sister as she walked into the dining room "Kai it's dinner come on, tonight we are having sushi" she said looking back at me, I took my jumper off and put it on a hanger I put my bag by the stairs,** **great I'm in time for dinner** I thought as my stomach rumbled "hey mum, hey dad" I greeted them with a warm smile "hello son how was your day" my father asked "it went ok"

"good"

"mum, dad"

"yes, what is dear" my mother sad finishing her sushi "ca my friend Jackie stay round at our house tomorrow?" I asked my parents with a mouthful of California roll "of course she can Jackie is a wonderful girl, tell her to stay as long as she likes" my mum said "this is not fair whenever I want something I don't get it but when Kai or Nya wants something they get it" my other little sister, Ava, said "Ava please stop complaining and eat your dinner up, none of you may know this but your father and I were good friends with Jackie's parents" m y mother added "you mean Chen and his mysterious woman?" I asked "no of course not I mean Sophia and Jackson but they died in a car accident many years ago" I was confused Skylor said they were shot and mother said they died in an accident "thanks for the dinner I'm gonna go up to my room" I said before swiftly leaving the room and walking up the stairs, I grabbed my phone from my bag and video called Cole "hey dude" he said with one ear phone in his right ear and wearing his ACDC hoody "how much did you hear"

"no one of it actually I must have forgotten to change the batteries, but on your behalf how did it go?"

"well Skylor showed her fucked up face and started bulling Jackie"

"harsh much and Jackie's her twin sister as well"

"actually, Jackie was adopted and I told her she could stay at mine"

"awe that's so cute"

"I will punch you if you're not careful"

"ok threat taken processed and has been considered"

"I also punched Skylor, but when I did my fist felt like It was on fire"

"that sounds pretty cool but you should go to sleep see ya" he said he looked panicked and stressed "wait I need to tell you" he ended the call before I could finish my sentence, I put my pj's on and went to bed **Jackie is hot though** that was my last thought before I dozed off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nya's pov

I woke up to sunlight bursting into my room, as I got out of bed It seemed like time had stood still I looked around my enormous room it looked exactly like it did last night I decided to get dressed and go down stairs for breakfast "morning all" I said to my family from the middle of the table I got a jug of juice and croissant "Kai, I'm gonna catch the bus home tonight, Jay and I have robotics club"

"again, you had it yesterday at lunch"

"Kai let your sister do what she wants plus you're bringing a guest home tonight" my mum said "ooh, Kai's got a girlfriend, Kai's got a girlfriend "Ava teased "she's not my girlfriend she's an old friend" Kai said to try and stop her from teasing him "c'mon Kai, we should go and get the bus to school, we don't want to be late" I said whilst getting out of my seat, he nodded his head and followed me out of the dining room into the hallway to get our bags "bye mum, bye dad, bye Ava" I called out to the rest of my family before leaving the house and walking up the road to catch the bus.

"Hey Cassandra, hey Darcy" I said to my best friends "hey" they said in unison "you seem down, what's wrong?" Cassandra asked, "I think Kai's got a girlfriend but not admitting it" I told them "I'm sure he doesn't" Darcy assured me "but it feels like does" I argued back. Cassandra had long straight blonde hair, chestnut brown eyes, light pink lips and usually wore a short pink dress with pink pumps and most people called her the Goody-two-shoes. Darcy had shoulder height blonde hair with dark blue streaks, emerald green eyes, dark purple lipstick and she wore chunky boots, eyeliner and leather jackets she was known as the badass and sexy one of the group. "Felicity what took you so long we've been waiting by your locker for ages, class will start soon" Darcy nagged at our last friend of the group "so sorry, the bus came late and then there was traffic" she said apologetically, Felicity had long curly brown hair, brown eyes, dusky pink lips and she wore a black cowboy hat with baseball top, skinny denim jeans and trainers she was known as the sweet one but we all knew she had a dark side. Over the school speakers the Principal said, "could Nya Smith come to my office"

"what did you do now" Darcy sarcastically said with a smirk, I walked down to Mr Wu's office everyone looked at me as if I was trouble I opened the door to a warm welcome of him saying "welcome Nya are you ready to train?"

"yes, I am Principal"

"please call me Sensei, and does anyone else know about this"

"no Sensei"

"good, at least we now know where our four elemental masters are"

"yes, but are we sure it's them"

"yes, I am certain now I would like you to meet my nephew, come forth Lloyd".


	7. Chapter 7

Jackie's pov

So far the day had gone great, but now was lunch which meant I would have to sit next to Skylor. I had gotten my lunch and then thought **here goes nothing** I walked over to the table Skylor sat at "sorry no spaces for fakes" Skylor said with a threatening stare whilst covering the chair with her hand "we're saving that seat for someone else" Pixel added "there you are Rachel, I thought you'd never come" Skylor said with a fake smile "see you later loser" Pixel said with sass, I trudged away from the table looking for somewhere else to sit, pain struck my hear **they replaced me** I thought, I was on the edge of crying "you wanna sit with us" a voice said from my right side, I rotated my head and saw Kai "sure, I'd lo" a noise cut my sentence short it came from my phone, I had gotten a message from Skylor saying so you're with Kai now, good luck with him you slut, Kai will cheat on you and then dump you, you piece of shit I should have sent you to hell so many years ago and now I'm gonna make your life a living hell and worse, I burst into tears " I'm sorry Kai, I have to go" I threw my lunch in the bin and ran towards the girls bathroom as I ran I could feel Skylor's smirk on the back of my neck and I could've sworn I heard her laugh **how could she do that to me** I thought, I spent the rest of my lunch in the bathrooms trying to stop crying and calm down.

"sorry I'm late miss, I was in the bathroom" I told my English teacher still sniffing "just take a seat please" she said and then carried on with the lesson, I put my stuff under my desk sat down and buried my face in my arms trying to ignore all the noise slowly my eyes shut and I fell asleep.

"Jackie wake up, class is over" a warm voice said, I lifted my head and saw Jay Walker "thanks for waking me up" I said "no problem, but why did you run away from Kai?"

"I'd rather not talk about it" I grabbed my stuff and walked to the next lesson which was science.

"Class as you know you get to leave as soon as I finish the register" the professor said "Abigail"

"here"

"Jonathon"

"here" and it kept going until my name "Jackie"

"here" I answered and then left the class **now I've got to find Kai** I strode through he crowds of people looking for the boy, I got out by the road and called him, I heard his ring tone somewhere near me I turned around feeling isolated "I'm over here Jackie" I heard his voice but still couldn't see him then I felt someone tug my hand and I fell into a person with amazing abs and muscles my left hand firmly on his chest the person was way taller than I was "there you are, I didn't recognise you with those shades on"

"that's because you've never seen me look so hot"

"yeah you wish Hothead"

"parents say you can stay as long as you like"

"ok, well I don't have enough clothes for that"

"you don't have any clothes!"

"there all at that house"

"well you're gonna have to go shopping with my mum" he said, Kai was leaning up against his bike towering over me and we were arguing people started looking at us as if we were a couple **is that what people think we are** I thought "get a room you two" someone shouted, another person yelled "you sound like an old married couple"

"we aren't a couple" we shouted in unison "let's just go to your place" I suggested "yeah let's" he gave me a helmet that I gladly put on, he did the same, and we drove off to his house.

The inside of his house was vast, but it was spectacular "your house is amazing I mean I can't even call it a house, this is a mansion"

"I'm glad you think that; would you like a tour to see the rest of the house?"

"well duh" I responded with a smirk, he ran up the stairs like it was easy I followed the banister was smooth and varnished there was a glass chandelier which made the whole hallway glimmer "hurry up, there are a lot of rooms and I'd rather we got them done before dinner" Kai said, I ran up the stairs "this room is the bathroom, this is the games room, his is the spare bedroom"

"am I staying in there?"

"maybe, there is another spare room"

"ok, carry on Mr tour guide"

"down there underneath the next flight of stairs is the storage room it might seem small on the outside but it's big on the inside"

"go up the stairs already I want to see what the next rooms are" I begged trying to push him "alright, c'mon then and stop pushing me" he said, we were walking again to the next floor. "Here's my room and my sister's room"

"what are they called?" I asked

"Nya and Ava"

"cool names, when do I get to see inside the rooms?"

"when your aloud to and the room opposite mine is the other spare room", we went to the last set of stairs this time the stairs went up in a spiral "that's mum and dad's room, there's another bathroom, a study over there and that room is a secret"

"why?"

"cause it's embarrassing and it's one of the things my parents like to do"

"please can I look inside, just this one room please" I begged getting down on my knees "no, now come on I'll show you around the ground floor" Kai walked away from the door and down the spiral stair case **this is my chance go quickly** I thought, I quickly turned the door knob but it wouldn't move I pushed the door but it didn't budge **something embarrassing and something his parents do…** "oh shit, it's a sex dungeon" I said aloud not realising that Kai stood by the stairs with his arms folded and his expression was angry "I told you not to go in there but do you listen no, at least the door is locked" he shouted at me as I walked towards the stairs with my head hanging low "you made curious and I couldn't help myself" I said defending myself "c'mon I'll take you into the games room" he said, we went down two flights of stairs and into the games room "wow there are a lot of games in here"  
"I know… wanna play" he pointed at a game which obviously used guns as there were two attached to the game "you're on" I challenged with a smirk on my face. The aim of the game was to get as many kills as your opponent including that person "14 kills, what about you Jacks" Kai announced "16 kills" I replied "oh wait, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1" I added "ow did you kill me" Kai exclaimed "I was in the bushes all along c'mon how could you not see me"  
"I guess I wasn't paying attention" he said sheepishly scratching his neck "what's your weapon of choice?" he asked out of nowhere "a gun maybe two like a pistol, what's yours?"  
"a katana for sure"  
"cool, can we go downstairs?" I asked "yeah, c'mon" he answered we put the guns back and went down the set of stairs.

"That strange shaped door leads to the cloakroom, the door way that has no door is the dining room and then there is another door way that leads and that is the end of the house tour" Kai said with a grin on his face "Kai you're home early" someone said from the top of the stairs "what are you doing looking like that" he muttered embarrassed, his mother as I had guessed wore a long light blue gown with gold pumps and her blackish brownish hair had been curled "me and your father are going to a party tonight"  
"what about Ava?"  
"she's in her room, and it's nice to see you again Jackie but you'll have to stay in one of our children's rooms for tonight" **she knows me but how I don't know who she is I've only just meet her for the first time in my life what does she mean it's good to see me again!** "oh, ok" I said to Mrs Smith as she walked out the house "and Kai, Nya is at Jay's house for tonight, I love you and your sister see you tomorrow Sweetie" she closed the door behind her and she was gone. Kai was saying something, but I didn't care I just stared into his deep green eyes **he's so hot** I thought "hey you listening" he said "yes, off course, definitely carry on"  
"so we cook dinner, put Ava to bed and you can sleep in Nya's room for the night"  
"yeah, ok, let's do that, Hothead"  
"Jackie I'm In charge and I make the rules so no more nicknames"  
"yeah, well I rebel against the rules, Hothead, so get used to it" I teased him, then I walked towards the kitchen to see what we could cook.

 **It had bee two hours we had had dinner and Ava was in bed asleep "so what now?" I asked him whilst he was on his phone texting someone "hello earth to Kai" I said trying to get his attention, ping went my phone you've been added to the peeps group chat I decided I would say hi since I kept on getting messages**

 **Jackie: hello  
Kai: who added you?!  
Cole: that would be me  
Kai: I will kill you  
Jay: oooo someone likes someone  
Kai: I don't like her  
Jackie: and I don't like him  
Jay: what makes you think we were talking about u  
Jackie: cole has been talking about us a lot  
Cole: how do you know  
Jackie: how about food tech class  
Zane: what is this  
Jay: welcome to the group chat old chum  
Zane: I am not old  
Kai: to him you obviously are  
Jay: ok ok your not old it's just a name  
Jackie: so jay can call people names and I can't how is that fair kai  
Kai: hey I'm not a Hothead so I'd rather you didn't call me that  
Jackie: too bad I'm still gonna call you Hothead  
Kai: I hate you**

 **Jackie: I know you do  
Kai: Elizabeth  
Cole: ooo  
Jay: ooo  
Cole: couple drama alert  
Jackie: how do you know that name  
Kai: Skylor told me  
Jackie: never call me that again or I'll  
Kai: you'll what  
Jackie: get you drunk and then take you to the room and take a vid of you  
Kai: I hate you Jackie  
Cole: Kai the room  
Kai: no  
Cole: go on it won't hurt to show her the room  
Kai: no  
Jay: what room are you guys talking about  
Zane: probably the room were his parents have skin on skin  
Jay: eew kai your parents have a room like that  
Cole: zane the way you put that was disgustingly awesome  
Zane: it was just a correct explanation  
Jackie: you guys are disgusting I'm going to bed see you all tomorrow  
Kai: night jacks I'll come check on you in a few  
Jackie: I'm not a baby  
Cole: night love birds  
Jay: cya  
Zane: good night  
I got my pjs on and got into Nya's bed and went straight to sleep. Half an hour had past, light streamed into the room and I heard someone come in and kiss my forehead then they left the room.**


End file.
